The Black Sisters
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Bella, Andy, and Cissy loved each other and would have died protecting each other. What broke their bond? A series of moments in the lives of the Black sisters. One-shot.


**A/N:** I am the oldest of three sisters, and we are very close, so I always wondered about the dynamic of the Black sisters and what could have happened to drive them into such different directions. Here is a set of quick moments to show my perspective. Please enjoy!

* * *

Cissy was having a great evening. Her parents had taken Bella out for a dinner party and Andy was grounded again for going outside and ruining one of her new dress robes. Because of that, their house elf was tasked to watch her all evening and Cissy had the freedom to walk around the house and do whatever she wanted. She had already explored broken into her dad's study and her mom's closet, but she was running out of time, and she decided it was time to do the most risky and challenging thing: ead Bella's diary.

She walked into her oldest sister's room carefully and avoided one of the many traps she knew she would find. Bella was cautious and careful, and she did not need a wand to make sure that no one touched her things. But Cissy had watched her and learned, and she knew exactly what to do to open the secret drawer on her dresser… and to unlock the diary. She had barely sat comfortably on the reading chair when she heard the sound of the main door opening.

"May I retire, Father?" She heard Bella's voice and knew instantly there was something wrong.

"Yes, Bellatrix. You may go rest. You did very well this evening."

"Thank you, Father." Cissy knew it was too late for her to leave, it had been the moment they walked into the house, and she was worried because of the strange tone she had heard in Bella's voice, so she chose to wait, putting back the diary on the dresser and sitting on the bed.

But Bella did not immediately go to her room. Instead, Cissy heard her steps approaching Andy's room.

"Leave, Rocky," she said to the house elf after opening the room.

"Yes, Little Mistress Bellatrix," the elf said with panic in his voice. He knew better than to contradict the eldest of the Black girls.

"Is Mother still angry?" Andy's voice showed that she had been crying. She was also probably very hungry as she had been forbidden both dinner and lunch. Cissy stood up and walked out of Bella's room and approached Andy's.

"Doubtful. She is too excited right now to care about any of us," Bella replied. "Cissy, come in," she said in that knowing tone of hers, and Cissy reluctantly entered. One day she would figure out how Bella did that.

Cissy walked to Andy's bed and sat next to her sister, holding her hand. Bella stood in front of both them, with that serious expression she usually saved for when she was talking to her parents.

"We met with the Lestranges this evening," she began. "It has been decided that I will arrive to Hogwarts as Rodolphus' betrothed." Both Andy and Cissy gasped. "There was also mention of another alliance between you and Rabastan, Andy." Andy paled and Cissy's hold on her hand became tighter.

"They're so awful," Cissy said. "During the last gathering they took one of the Rosier elves and told them to punish themselves while they laughed at them."

"It does not matter," Bella said. "It is our duty to continue the pureblood line and the Lestrange family is an ideal match for the Black's secondary line." Both Andy and Cissy could tell it was a rehearsed speech and that she was not happy about it. Ever since Uncle Orion had a boy, an Heir, their Father constantly talked about the duties of a secondary line, and as females, they had to ensure that the Black's purity survived.

"Bella… I… Why?" Andy cried. "I hate this. I hate _them_ ," she continued. "I will _not_ marry that little monster!"

"Andromeda," Bella's tone was calm, but there was a hint of warning. She reached inside her robe and took out a small bread and a biscuit. Andy's eyes shined and she took them gladly. "I am leaving for Hogwarts in less than a month." Cissy looked down while Andy stopped herself from taking a bite and looked at her sister directly in the eyes. "I will not be able to steal food for you, or sooth you after they… they use _that_ spell on you."

"I know…"

"No, you don't get it. I am leaving, and for two years you and Cissy will be on your own. They will find a way to break you, and you need to stop them. You need to show them that you can play your part, at least until you can join me at Hogwarts."

"But why?" Cissy said. "Why do Mother and Father are always so mad at us? Why can't they be as happy as Uncle Orion looks when he plays with little Sirius?"

"Because we were born female," Bella said. "It is our duty to uphold tradition, to obey."

"I hate _them_ ," Andy repeated.

"It does not matter. You will obey. It is your responsibility. And it is my responsibility as the oldest to make sure you do." Andy still had tears in her eyes, but these were filled with anger.

"I hate…"

"Stop!" Bella said. "You need to grow up and understand Andy. You will never accomplish anything by crying and complaining. Be smart. Act your part. If we all do, then maybe we can find some form of happiness."

"I don't want that! I want _real_ happiness!" Andy looked desperate, but it seemed that she was beginning to understand what Bella was telling her.

"Will I… have they decided for me?" Cissy asked. The little seven year old looked terrified, so Bella sat next to her and hugged her.

"No… not yet," Bella whispered. "But if I play my part… And if Andy does too…" She pointedly looked at Andy, who nodded with reluctance. "Then perhaps we can give you a better chance."

"I'm sorry," Cissy cried. Bella hugged her more tightly, and Andy joined in the hug too. They would all do what they could.

* * *

Bella got off the train and found her Father. It seemed that in the end, her sisters had not been allowed to come pick her up. Without saying a word, not even a greeting, her Father guided her to the nearest apparition point and she felt the familiar pull until she arrived outside the barriers of her home.

"We will be joining the Lestranges for dinner tomorrow. Make sure you and your sisters are presentable," was the only thing he said before he walked to his study.

Bella breathed and relaxed for the first time in months. She had never expected three months at Hogwarts would be more stressing than being home, but Slytherins did not play games, and she could not make any mistakes.

"Bella!" Cissy jumped at her as soon as she reached her bedroom, where she also found Andy smiling at her from the bed. "How was Hogwarts? How is Slytherin? Did you make friends? Did you like flying?"

"Your letters did not say much," Andy said as an excuse. She was clearly also waiting to hear more.

"Did they read them?" Bella asked, some worry in her voice.

"Only occasionally," Cissy replied. "More at the beginning, but still a few letters throughout the term."

"Then it's a good thing I never said much."

"No, it isn't!" Cissy said. "Because I _need_ to know more! How. Was. Hogwarts?" Bella laughed and let go of Cissy. She walked fast to the bed, throwing herself so hard at it that she almost made Andy fall.

"Hogwarts is… Unusual. I never expected there would be so many mudbloods, but thankfully they keep to themselves. And those Gryffindors are always laughing and playing pranks on each other. They are exhausting." She laughed, clearly finding some of those prank amusing despite herself.

"What about… Slytherin?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Slytherin is both magnificent and challenging," Bella replied. "They take care of their own, and guide you. But… you always have to be your ideal best. There is no room for mistakes." All sisters went silent for a few minutes.

"How about friends?" Cissy asked, now a little worried.

"I get along well with my roommates, but they understand that I am a Black, so I am at the top of the hierarchy." They all understood that meant that they were too afraid to get closer. "Although he is a year above, I meet with Rodolphus once a week to get to know each other better, but it really is just him talking and me playing the role of a good future wife." She sighed. "He was selected for the Quidditch team as Chaser and wouldn't stop talking about it. He does average in classes, and he introduced me to some of the seventh and sixth years I had not met during winter or summer gatherings, but they don't care for him, and much less care for me."

"How about classes?" Andy asked, noticing how Bella grew more and more disappointed with her selected match. "What's your favorite? Have you joined any clubs?"

"Flying is the best," she said, finally with some enthusiasm in her voice. "There is such freedom. And you can go so fast and high and breath the fresh air... I don't know why our parents never allowed us to do it at home. It's incredible."

"Sounds scary," Cissy said.

"I thought it would be, but you have to experience it," Bella said with a smile of reassurance. "And I haven't joined any clubs. They don't really let first years join, but I am thinking of joining the Dueling Club and the Quidditch Team if I do well on tryouts. They rarely take females, but it has happened, and I think I can show them I'm worth it."

"I'm sure you'll blow them away," Cissy said with a smile. Bella looked at both her sisters and smiled properly for the first time in months. She was happy to be back with her sisters, her real home.

* * *

"I can't believe they accepted!" Andy screamed as the three sisters entered her room after dinner. Bella smiled while she sat in the small reading chair. Cissy chose to sit on the armrest, and she was giggling at Andy's response. "They said _yes!_ "

"I told you it was best if you behaved," Bella said with her knowing smile. "You played your part and got the best agreement you could hope for."

"I mean, you're still _technically_ betrothed to Rabastan," Cissy added with a smirk.

"I don't care," Andy replied. "I just need to find someone else to marry by the end of my seventh year... Shouldn't be that hard," she said while flipping her hair and winking, her best attempt to appear like one of those witches on _Witch Weekly_.

"As soon as you get to Hogwarts I'll introduce you to some of those outside of Rodolphus' circle. And the Malfoy heir will be starting this year as well. He is kind of cute."

"He so is," Cissy said. She had been crushing on him since they met during last year's summer gathering.

"Why does it have to be a Slytherin though?" Andy said with a frown. "I am sure there are acceptable people in other houses. And who knows if I'll even be in that house? Maybe… maybe I'll end up in Hufflepuff." Cissy gasped.

"Don't you dare," Bella said. "I've been waiting for two years to have you with me in Slytherin, and you better not go and ruin it by going to… Hufflepuff." The tone of disgust in her mouth was so clear that Cissy and Andy exchanged worried looks. "And I have told you before, you need to be careful."

"Yes, yes, I know. They can easily go back on their word. But still… Do you think they would accept it if I found someone outside Slytherin?"

"Well… There are plenty of acceptable purebloods in Ravenclaw, and there is a Smith in Hufflepuff in fifth year. And I suppose even those annoying Prewett twins in Gryffindor would be acceptable…" Bella was interrupted by Andy's shriek of excitement.

"I'm so jealous," Cissy said. "I overheard Mother talking to Aunt Walburga last time we were at the Ancestral Home. She said the _Goyles_ had made Father an offer for my hand."

"I will kill him before I let him put a hand on you, not matter what Father and Mother say," Bella said. "Everyone in Slytherin knows what that disgusting excuse of a wizard likes to do for fun while on breaks." Cissy and Andy heard her mutter the word 'muggles,' but did not ask for details.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Andy said. "I'll finally be free!"

"Andy…."

"I know, I know…" but she noticed that Bella wasn't looking at her, but looking at Cissy instead.

"These next two years will be the worst," the youngest one said.

"I will write to you twice a week," Andy said. "And I will give you all the details. I don't care if Father or Mother read them and I get in trouble." Cissy smiled while Bella rolled her eyes.

"We will be waiting for you," Bella said. "After all, I need your genius ideas to prank Rodolphus."

"And we'll all sneak out with Bella to fly at night," Andy said. Cissy paled.

"Not that… I might not be able to see you playing a Quidditch game because of that brat, but I can't wait to see you perform at the Duelling Club, Miss Second-Year Champion," Cissy said while hitting Bella softly with her elbow.

"I'll teach you. We will practice together and we will all be the best."

"Of course, we are Black, we have to be the best," Andy said in a bad imitation of Bella, but the three of them laughed, Bella more than the rest.

* * *

"Bellatrix," Andy said as greeting while sitting down on what had become their section of reading chairs in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Andromeda, back from Charms Club?"

"Yes, I am rather enjoying the activities, even if I can't perform yet some of the advanced spells."

"And how are the rest of your classes going?"

"Easy," she replied, to Bella's smile. There weren't many people in the Common Room, but she was glad Andy reluctantly kept her performance, even if it meant some occasional private tutoring. "Though Defense really feels like a joke. I don't understand why they insist on that charade."

"It's the same question every Slytherin asks," said a fourth year who had heard their conversation and decided to approach them.

"Excuse me, Bellatrix," Andy said standing up. "I think it's best if I go to my room and get ready for bed."

"Have a good night. See you in the morning," Bella said with a sigh.

"What's your sisters problem?" The fourth year asked.

"She just prefers not to be talked to by the lower classes, half-blood," Bella said giving him a smile, a terrifying one.

"I… am not a half-blood!" The boy complained, catching the attention of more people in the Common Room.

"One generation, two generations, makes no difference. Muggle blood is still polluting you, and polluting our Common Room." The boy blushed furiously and after another piercing look from Bella, walked away.

Bella sighed and looked down at the half-written letter to Cissy. Perhaps it would be better when the three of them were there.

* * *

 _Dear Andy,_

 _I know you don't feel comfortable, but you can't continue hiding in the library and ignoring people. Bella needs you, and you need her. Can't you at least spend more time with her, even if you have to be surrounded by… them?_

 _Love,_

 _Cissy_

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" Cissy smiled and walked to what was now her table, where she was warmly welcomed by Andy and Bella.

"Welcome, little sister, to the best House." Cissy beamed and smiled at everyone surrounding her, though she soon felt overwhelmed by all the glances. She knew her sisters were the best in their years, and it seemed that everyone was trying to figure out if she would be as well.

She was separated from her sisters on the walk back to their Common Room, and she was a little disappointed when she first arrived. Yes, it was impressive, but did it have to be in the dungeons? She half-heard the rules that the sixth year prefects were telling her (she could always ask Bella if she had any questions now that she was a prefect too), and found her sisters as soon as she was free to do so. They were waiting for her at the spot they had mentioned had become theirs.

"Welcome, Cissy," Andy said hugging her again. Bella also stood up and hugged her.

"Andromeda," Bella said warningly, but Andy only rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to be so formal?" Cissy asked in a whisper.

"Only here," Bella replied. "We'll show you our other spot soon enough."

Cissy nodded and looked around the Common Room from her dark green chair. She could see the nervous looks in all the new Slytherin, those who did not have sisters like hers to guide her.

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

"Did it have to be a dungeon?" Both Andy and Bella laughed, but it was not their nice, free laugh; it was the one they used during their summer and winter gatherings.

"You'll have plenty of fresh air when you start your flying lessons," Andy said with a smirk.

"Did you have to remind me? I am not looking forward to that at all."

"Did I hear you correctly, Miss Narcissa? You are not interested in flying?" A young blond boy had approached them. Cissy swallowed and tried her best not to squeak.

"She seems to believe it is a dangerous activity," Bella replied.

"Nonsense!" he said. "And I am sure she was born for it. From what I remember, Andromeda was an excellent flyer during our lessons. And I heard that you were not so bad, Bellatrix, like with everything else. It's a shame neither of you chose to tryout for the Quidditch Team. You would be great additions, better than some of my teammates, I'd say." Bella and Andy exchanged a look. It was common knowledge in the House that Rodolphus had an inferiority complex about Bella and that he was on loose ground in the Quidditch team. It was likely he would not be asked to return on the next tryouts.

"We much prefer to remain on the ground, but thank you for the compliment, Lucius," Bella replied. "But perhaps you can encourage our Narcissa, or help her when necessary."

"I am at your service," Lucius said bowing.

"Thank you," was all Narcissa was able to say before he walked away.

"Excellent," Bella said with a proud smile.

"What? I was terrible!" Cissy said with her eyes wide.

"No, you were coy. And he, or rather, his father, is clearly interested in an alliance with the Blacks. It would be good for them, and he would be an ideal match for you," Bella explained.

"And he is actually not terrible," Andy said. "A little pompous, yes, but does not have the nasty personality of others."

"Above all, he is not afraid to be outshined by us," Bella added and Andy nodded, making Cissy smile. "You are the only one with the freedom of choice, Cissy, use it well."

* * *

"I met _him_!" Bella screamed when they arrived home and reached her room. She had clearly been holding her excitement. "And he talked to _me_!"

"What? Who?" Andy asked while she helped Cissy undo her hair.

" _The Dark Lord!_ " Bella replied with joy. "His presence is as strong as we've been told! And… and… he talked to _me_!"

"Yes, yes, we heard you," Cissy said. "Now, explain."

"You know how Lord Malfoy asked me to go with him?" Both Andy and Cissy nodded. "Well, he gathered all the sixth and seventh years in the dining room. There, waiting, was the Dark Lord!"

"As in, Lord Voldemort?" Cissy asked.

"Don't says his name!" Bella hissed. "He is so powerful, you can see it, you can _feel_ it. None of us _deserve_ to say his name." Andy looked at Bella with a hint of concern, but she and Cissy just nodded. "He asked us all to sit down, and then he walked around the table. He spoke so well… Oh, he is such a wonderful speaker. We all know that muggles and mudbloods are inferior, but the way he talked, and moved, and his presence… He has a plan, a _real_ plan to free us from their stench.

"He then _looked at me_. He said he could tell I was powerful, the _most_ powerful in the room… Oh, you should have seen the look on Rodolphus face! And he then made me stand, and he lifted my chin with his fingers... such softness…" She blushed furiously as she spoke. "He held me for a few seconds and then let me go. He pointed me to the head of the table and asked me to sit down there. He said that he was expecting great things from _me_ , and that he hoped everyone would follow _my_ example. That we should all strive for power… and that he would be waiting for us to complete our education, so we could _join_ him. But he said everything while looking at _me_!"

Bella twirled and then fell on the bed, sighing deeply.

"Bella… you… are you sure this is what you want?" Andy asked, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Bella sat up and looked at her with confusion.

"I mean, isn't he planning… well…"

"Finish that sentence, Andromeda." Andy sighed and let go of Cissy's hair. Cissy looked at both with concern, but she only walked to the chair in the corner and sat down, silent.

"He… You said he has a plan to rid us of all muggles and... mudbloods." She swallowed after saying that last word, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll face opposition… and… won't it be dangerous?"

"Change isn't easy," Bella replied. "But we are the Black sisters, of one of the oldest pureblood lines in Britain. We should be respected, feared, and we should not have to be surrounded by lesser beings. _He_ can take us there," she stood up again. "And I will fight for what I believe, for the opportunity to be taken seriously, not just as a woman, but as a warrior. I will fight for _him_."

* * *

"He is so infuriating!" Andy complained as she sat down at their spot in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Who?" Cissy asked, not even looking up from her third year Ancient Runes notes.

"That annoying Edward Tonks!" she said while she took out her Transfiguration book from her bag.

"The Hufflepuff mudblood that you're being forced to tutor?" Bella asked, looking up from a Dark Arts book she had been sent by Uncle Cygnus.

"Yes, that one. I'm almost considering quitting as Charms Club Captain only so I can stop having to deal with him."

"Do you want me to scare him away?" Bella asked, twirling her wand. "There is this one particular hex…"

"No, it's fine," Andy sighed. "I suppose I need to learn to deal with his type. It's just… He is always so cheerful, and he constantly interrupts me with stupid jokes. So infuriating!

"Hex him," Cissy said. "Nothing nasty like Bellatrix suggested," she said smirking at her oldest sister, who only rolled her eyes at her in response. "Something simple, but that leaves a clear message."

"I'll consider it… But if he makes one more ridiculous pun, I might take you on that offer, Bellatrix."

"Good sister," Bella replied. "But Andromeda, we have some great news for you." Cissy blushed, knowing exactly what her sister had in mind.

"Oh, really? What happened?" Andy asked, noticing Cissy's red face.

"Young Lucius has asked Narcissa to join him at Hogsmeade next weekend," she said with a proud smile.

"Oh, excellent!" Andy smiled and hugged her younger sister.

"I don't know what to do," Cissy said embarrassed. "What if I lose my voice, again? Or what if I accidentally slurp my drink? Or…?"

"Cissy, calm down," both sisters looked at Bella in surprise as she said her nickname. "You will be fine. You will behave as we have taught you, and soon you will realise that it's not so hard."

"Lucius is a gentleman, and he is clearly interested, not just because of his father," Andy added.

"How do you know?" Cissy asked.

"Well, he asked you, didn't he? And this is the first time he asks anyone to go with him. He usually goes with others in our year."

"And this is _your_ first Hogsmeade weekend. He was clearly waiting for you to be able to go," Bella added.

"Are you sure?" Cissy asked, still nervous.

"We are," both sisters said in unison.

"But… what if…?"

"You won't ruin it. Just be your usual, lovely self, Cissy." The young girl nodded, and Bella looked at her other sister. "What about you, Andromeda? Any prospects for next weekend?"

Andy had been asked to Hogsmeade by multiple guys since she had been allowed to go for the first time, two years ago. But she had only accepted invitations a couple of times, and she was left very dissatisfied every time.

"Not yet," Andy replied with a frown. She knew she was running out of time, but she also knew everyone who approached her only did it for the Black name, and she kept hoping she would find someone that might actually look at her for her.

"Do not worry. Someone always does, and perhaps this time he will be up to your level." Bella had been happy to hear she was selective on who she allowed to accompany her, though she was the first one to encourage all eligible purebloods to ask her.

"Maybe," was all Andy could say.

"Now that you're done talking about boys," Cissy said with a smile. "Can one of you please help me decipher this nonsense? I so hate Runes…"

* * *

 _Dear Andy and Cissy,_

 _Remember everything we guessed would happen once I married Rodolphus? We were right. But I am now_ _Bellatrix Lestrange_ _, and I will make sure my name is never forgotten and is always spoken with the respect I deserve._

 _Love, Bella._

 _P.S. Good luck at Hogwarts this year, not that you need it, my dear sisters._

* * *

"She is miserable," Cissy said after reading the letter from Bella that had arrived that morning.

"We all knew she would be. Rodolphus was not the right person for her, not that our parents ever cared," Andy replied with anger.

"We need to find you someone, Andy. We cannot allow for you to end up with Rabastan," Cissy said with decisiveness. "I will not let it happen."

"I… " Andy said and then looked around her. "Can you come with me?" Cissy looked at her oddly, but then nodded and followed her outside the Common Room. They walked in silence until they reached the unused classroom in the dungeons that they often used to practice their spells.

"Are you okay?" Cissy asked looking at Andy with concern. She seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"I… I did something stupid, Cissy," Andy said, fear in her voice. "And I don't know what to do… I…"

"What is it?" Cissy pushed Andy to sit down, and she sat in front of her, holding her hands. "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"I… I am in love," Cissy smiled and almost screamed with joy… but then she saw Andy's expression. "Who?" She said, also afraid.

"Ted… Edward Tonks…" Andy whispered and Cissy immediately let go of her hands and stood up.

"The _mudblood_?" She hissed. "You are saying you are _in love_ with the _mudblood_?" She said, almost in a shriek.

"I…"

"No, it's not possible. You know better. You _know_ better," Cissy continued. "He must have poisoned you… Amortentia, yes, that's what it is. I will go to Slughorn, I'm sure he…

"No! No…" Andy repeated, tears in her eyes. "He would never… No… I mean, he is not even good enough at Potions to even try such a thing…" She let out an empty laugh.

"Don't you dare make a joke right now," Cissy said. "This… How _dare_ you? After everything Bella has done for us… Everything she has taught us…"

"I'm sorry," Andy cried. "I can't help it. He is sweet, and kind…" Andy blushed, which only angered Cissy more.

"Have you slept with him?"

"What? I…"

"Answer me!" Andy looked down, but then nodded slowly.

"You dirtied yourself with a mudblood!"

"Don't call him that!" Andy yelled. "He is much more. And he loves me for me. He has never cared that I am a Black, that I am the second daughter of the secondary line of an Ancestral Home. He only cares to see me smile... and he worries about me because he sees how difficult it is to continue the charade in our house… And I…"

"The charade? Do you really hate us that much?" Cissy asked and Andy could see the heartbreak in her eyes. "I know it's hard, I know that our parents have always asked so much… That Bella has asked so much…" She was crying now too. "But she only wants the best for us… She wants us to be free…"

"How free can I be if I can't be with the man I love?" Andy cried. "Why can I never do what _I_ want?" Cissy slapped her.

"You… selfish…" Cissy walked a few steps away, and then turned around. "You will break it off."

"What…? No! I will never…"

"You. Will. Break. It. Off." She repeated, and Andy could see the determination in her eyes. "This is not the time to be going against your family, Andromeda," she continued. "A war is coming. We all know it. Lucius…" she hesitated. "Lucius is terrified. He told me. He knows he will be taken to the Dark Lord soon, just like you will be. Bellatrix is committed, and our parents… We will all be part of this, and we can't afford to lose you because you decided to get in bed with a mudblood," she spat. "Maybe you and I will be lucky and won't have to take an active role, but we need to stay together… I _need_ you with me." Andy looked at her little sister and walked toward her, the decision made.

"I am sorry," she said holding her. "I am so sorry. I promise you. I will never leave you." Cissy nodded and let her older sister hug her, both of them crying and afraid for their future.

* * *

Bella saw the scarlet train approaching and smiled. She had volunteered to escort her sisters home, although she would not do so as promptly as she had been advised. Cissy ran with joy as soon as she saw her, ready to hug her, only to remember and stop at the last second, nodding and smiling.

"It is good to see you, Bellatrix," she spoke formally, and Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here," Bella said hugging her. It was that unusual and public scene what Andy saw as she approached them.

"Bellatrix?"

"Hello, Andy. How was your term?" Andy looked at Cissy with confusion, and her younger sister only shook her head, clearly not knowing either.

"I… it was great. How have you been? We have not heard from you in a few weeks."

"I was away and could not communicate. But let's not talk here. Andy, please apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll take Cissy." Andy nodded, still confused, but followed her to the apparition point. Bella waved her hand, making the trunks disappear, and took Cissy's shoulder, apparating with her.

Once all three arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Bella guided them to a private room she had booked in advance, and waved her hand again inside, an obvious privacy charm surrounding them.

"Bella, did you just use wandless magic?" Cissy asked.

"Yes," she said with a bright smile. "I can only do simple spells right now, but the Dark Lord has been teaching me." The way in which she said it clearly showed her pride.

"The Dark Lord has been training you?" Andy said.

"Yes. He began in February, after a gathering Rodolphus' father hosted," she sat on one of the chairs and motioned for her sisters to join her. "It was the first time I saw him since I left Hogwarts as Rodolphus had always found ways to keep me home… But the Dark Lord has now guaranteed that it won't happen again." Her smirk told more than any description could, and Andy and Bella felt chills on their backs. "He has asked me to join him in a couple of missions, and… He _values_ me. He is always talking about me being his number one, and asking me to remain after meetings to… talk." Bella blushed and smiled.

"Bella…" Andy said, worry in her voice. "You…"

"He has told me that if I keep going as I am, training, growing more and more powerful, that I can rise to be his _second_. Not that he needs one, but the honor!"

"Yes, Bella, that is… an honor," Cissy said, still with a hint of worry.

"Anyway, I wanted us to have a moment to talk before you went back to our parents, and because I am departing on another mission tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Andy asked, obvious concern.

"I can't tell you details, but the Dark Lord has asked me to attend to someone on his behalf. It should not take too long."

"Good luck, Bella," Cissy said. She was not sure of what else to do or say.

"I have fabulous news for both of you," Bella said after a moment of silence. "Andy, he was very impressed after meeting you during winter break, and given what has happened with Rodolphus, he thinks best that you don't marry Rabastan and has spoken to our parents to ask them to cancel their spoken agreement."

" _He_ thinks best?" Andy asked.

"Well, I won't deny I mentioned how I did not think the Lestranges were worthy of the Black sisters, and he obviously agrees. So he hopes you can choose a worthy partner, without a deadline," she said with a smile.

"What?" She exchanged a quick look with Cissy. "Th...thank you."

"I told you I would find a way," Bella continued. "And I know you're both worried about joining the cause, but he has reassured me that when you join us it will be on whatever role suits you best. He doesn't only need fighters and leaders, after all. A Charms Master, or Healer," she said looking at Andy, "or a Transfigurations or Potions Master," said looking at Cissy, "are always needed."

"Thank you, Bella," Cissy said with a smile. "You're always taking care of us. Thank you." Cissy glanced at Andy, who was clearly avoiding looking at either of them.

"You don't need to thank me Cissy. We now have the Dark Lord on our side. His agenda is moving fast, and soon purebloods will rise to their proper place, without any impurities in our way." Andy paled and looked at Cissy, but her younger sister only gaver her a warning glance. "And when the time comes, we will show our parents and the world who the Black sisters really are. Nothing can ever stop us."

* * *

A ray of red light came out of Bellatrix' wand and hit the bed, making it explode in several pieces. Cissy looked at her sister from the door, not willing to get in the way. Bella's rage had no stop, and the youngest sister watched her destroy Andromeda's room.

"Traitor!" Bella screamed. "How dare she!"

Cissy didn't know how long had passed, but soon there was nothing left in the room but black scorch marks. Everything that had once belonged to the second Black sister, gone.

"Bella…"

"How could she?" There were tears in Bella's eyes, angry tears, and for a moment Cissy thought she might attack her, but she knew better. Bella would never hurt her, would never hurt them.

"I'm sorry."

"I should go and finish him. Show her what a mudblood truly deserves!"

"Bella!" Cissy ran into the room and held her hands. "Please, don't, I know you're mad… I understand…"

"No! He deserves to die for defiling her. She is a Black and he _dared_ put his dirty mudblood hands on her?"

"She fell in love, Bella…" Bella looked at her as if she had said the most insane thing.

" _Love?_ What about love for her sisters? What about everything we have done for her! Everything we have given for her!" Bella was shaking, and it was the first time Cissy ever wondered if perhaps her parents had asked for something more to allow Andromeda the freedom of choosing her partner. If perhaps the Dark Lord had asked for more… "She is a traitor. She is a disgrace…"

"She…"

"She will pay. Maybe not today, or in a year. But one day she will pay this betrayal. She will suffer the consequences of her actions."

"Bella…" But her sister was not listening.

"I taught her, I trained her, I guided her, and she threw _everything_ away for a _mudblood_? There is no forgiveness. She will pay."

"Bella… Maybe..."

"No! Don't you dare say another word in her defense!" Bella shrieked. "She is gone, and we should not waste our breaths talking about her. She is no longer one of us. She is a _Tonks_ now, a blood traitor… She chose him, and by choosing him, she left us."

"Bella… this is not your fault!" Cissy hugged her sister, tears in her eyes, and she could feel Bella trembling at her embrace. "You did your best… _She_ left us… Let her be gone," Cissy said. "Forget about payback. She always wanted freedom, and I know you did your best to give it to us, but she chose _him_ over us. She doesn't deserve our concern and anger. She is no longer one of us." She pushed Bella away to look at her and gave her a pleading look, and her sister finally nodded. Cissy could tell she was not going to let it go, but just maybe, Andy would have her happiness… if she and her _husband_ never met with Bella and her wrath.

* * *

Andy sat down, exhausted. It had taken her a long time, but Dora was finally asleep. Ted was at work, and this would perhaps be her only chance to rest for a few hours, so she tried to make herself more comfortable in the reading chair in Dora's room. However, she soon heard the call of the fireplace and reluctantly stood up to see who was trying to visit them.

She gasped when she saw the floating head of her younger sister. She hesitated, but allowed her to cross. Cissy nodded in appreciation once she arrived, but she did not speak a word, only walked upstairs to one of the small rooms in the cottage. Andy followed her, wand in hand and concern in her eyes.

Cissy walked to the crib, where she saw a small baby girl with soft brown hair sleeping peacefully. Cissy smiled and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on her head. Dora stirred, and her hair rapidly took a reddish tone. Cissy raised an eyebrow in Andy's direction, who only nodded as if that was all the explanation needed. Cissy looked back at the baby and smiled with pride. She then looked at Andy, let out a deep breath, and walked downstairs. Andy did not follow, but only waited for the sound of the fireplace as her sister left.

* * *

Andromeda woke up as she felt someone approaching their wards. She looked at Ted, peacefully sleeping, and reached for her wand. The disturbance on the wards felt more like a request than an invasion, so she decided not to wake him and walked downstairs. She reached the living room window, from where she could see the small door of their fence, and the edge of their barriers. She sighed when she saw Narcissa, and with a flick of her wand gave her permission to cross, just this one time.

Andromeda waited at the door patiently, until her younger sister reached her.

"You have upgraded your defenses," Narcissa said. "I tried calling first," she said, giving a quick glance to the chimney.

"One can't afford to be too safe these days," was her response as she allowed her sister to enter, and offered her a seat. But she did not take it.

"She was caught at the Longbottom's."

"I know." They stood in silence, until Narcissa couldn't take it anymore and threw herself at her sister, her tears falling. Andromeda stood frozen for a minute, but gave in to her sister's embrace and held her tightly. She lifted her head after a minute and noticed Ted at the stairs, a clear look of concern, but she nodded to him in reassurance. He replied also with a nod and walked back to bed.

The two sisters continued holding each other for several minutes, until Narcissa moved away. There was so much they wanted to say to each other, but they could not bring themselved to break the silence.

"It's not over Cissy, be careful." Andy finally said. Cissy nodded, but did not reply for a minute.

"I... I'd love for you to meet him..." Cissy said. "He looks just like Lucius."

"Maybe... maybe one day..." Cissy nodded. Neither of them knowing what to say, Andy chose to hug her younger sister one last time before walking her to the door.

"Are you happy, Andy?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I... maybe now I can be."

* * *

Andromeda walked into a small office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Department, where Narcissa had just signed her release papers. She walked to her and slapped her with all her might. Narcissa could see the anger, sadness, and acceptance in her eyes. She shifted her eyes to the small baby boy in her older sister's arms, and then looked back at Andromeda.

"I'm sorry." Andromeda nodded. "What… Have they made a decision?"

"Draco will spend a year in Azkaban… the dementors are gone" she added after seeing the panic in Narcissa's expression and the younger woman sighed with relief.

"And then?"

"It's up to him." Narcissa nodded and then lowered her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at her sister for more than a few seconds. "What will you do now, Narcissa?"

"I don't know." Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes. "I don't know who I am anymore," she spoke suddenly.

"Well then, let's get you clean clothes and out of here. You can take some time to figure it out." Narcissa nodded and stood up to walk behind her. She followed her closely through the Ministry hallways, but she couldn't hold her thoughts anymore.

"Andy… She…"

"I know." Narcissa could see her sister's lips pressed in a thin line.

"I'm sorry." Andromeda suddenly turned around.

"She took what was most precious from me. _She_ did. And now she is gone. After everything she had done, part of me always cared for her and her future. But now, I can't even _mourn_ her because she did the one thing I believed deep in my heart she would never do. She…" Narcissa could see that there were tears in her eyes, but more than that, there was anger, and a thirst for blood. She could feal her pain, her anger, her sadness, and her disgust. And she felt ashamed for the part she had played in all of it. She felt regret because of how badly she had failed both of her sisters.

"I am no longer a Black, and I have no desire to be one anymore," Andromeda continued. "I have one task in life, and that is to take care of this little boy. It is now up to you to redeem our family, our name. You have no strings holding you back anymore, Narcissa, and it is time you do what is best for us, like we always swore we would do." Andromeda gulped and looked at her sister directly in the eyes. "It's just the two of us now, Cissy, the last of the Black. Can I count on you to help me protect my grandson just like his godfather and I have protected your son?"

Narcissa was well aware that Draco was only doing a year in Azkaban and that she had been released with only the Malfoy assets taken from her because Potter and Andromeda had vouched for them. But this wasn't just a request in exchange for that. She was asking if they were sisters, as close as they might have once been. In response, Cissy approached her and kissed Teddy on the forehead. He sighed in his sleep. Andy nodded and turned back to the door, Narcissa no longer walking behind her, but at her side.


End file.
